Changing of Seasons
by PrincessSeddie
Summary: Someone is out setting fires in the woods of Equestria but who could it be? And why? And will Rainbow Dash ever get use too her 'helper' in this mission?  A My Little Pony mystery story.


Changing of Seasons

None of the content belongs to me : )

I would also like this time to say I need a my little pony beta. : ) That is all, Please enjoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Changing of Seasons

Someone is out setting Fires in the woods of Equestria but who could it be? And why? And will Rainbow Dash ever get use too her ''helper'' in this mission? A My Little Pony mystery story.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Sunshine basked Fluttershy in its warm golden rays. Her light strawberry mane gently rested upon the right hand side of her face.

Her eyes glistened with the thought of an exciting new day as she began to gently trot along the path of Ponyville.

In her mouth she was carrying a brown woven basket that Rarity had made earlier that week just for her.

It was a beautiful basket, with a pink ribbon tied at the front in a pretty pink bow, no less then perfectly tied.

Fluttershy began to walk slower as she looked up at the cloudless sky. Rainbow Dash sure had done a wonderful job that morning.

''_I wonder how long it took her to clear it?'' _Fluttershy thought to herself.

Fluttershy walked peacefully, tranquil. She was Fluttershy after all, she had the grace of a swan.

In the left corner of her eye Sweetie Belle ran past as fast as her little foal legs could take her. Fluttershy smiled at the innocence of the young foal she knew.

_Thud Thud Thud Thud…_She began to hear galloping.

''Sweetie Belle, come back here with that silver bow at once! My order needs to be finished by tomorrow night eight o clock sharp! Listen to your big sister!'' Rarity galloped off after Sweetie Belle

Fluttershy let out a very small and soft giggle with the basket still in her mouth.

She was off to get some apples from Applejack. She was going to bake an Applepie with PinkiePie later that evening, as she promised her she would last Saturday.

Just then she saw Twilight Sparkle with a cart full of books.

''What a lovely surprise'' Fluttershy said softly and quietly.

''Oh hey there Fluttershy, how are you?'' She asked brightly and happily.

''Oh I'm just fine Twilight, What brings you out here today?'' Fluttershy's eyelashes blinked as they waited for a response.

''Well, the library offered to give me all their books they were going to throw away, and how could I refuse? There's still plenty of knowledge in these books, even if they are a bit worn out.'' Twilight responded with a smile.

''Oh yes, it would be such a shame to waste them'' Fluttershy smiled back.

''Well, I better be off, this cart isn't going to pull itself back home.'' Twilight responded cheerfully.

''Have a very, very safe journey home'' Fluttershy said gently.

Fluttershy started her slow trot down the path again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was about 20 minutes later that something seemed to be wrong. The warm air started too smell a little cloggy and muffled. Fluttershy however, didn't think anything off it.

She continued with her slow trot too applejacks in a calm and silent manner.

She looked too the left and saw a beautiful leaf begin fall of the tree. As soon as it fell to the ground, a flash of rainbow coloured lightning ran past Fluttershy's eyes.

Lightning? In this weather? Fluttershy shook her head, she was mistaken it of course must have been…

'Good morning Rainbow Dash, what brings you to Ponyville today?'' Fluttershy greeted her warmly.

Rainbow Dash stopped flying and breathed heavily.

Her face looked worried, and unsettled.

''Listen Fluttershy, no time for small talk'' Rainbow Dash said quickly and clearly.

''Oh but Rainbow Dash, there is always time for convocation between friends'' Fluttershy said as a warm smile lit up her face.

''No. Fluttershy, you don't understand…'' Rainbow Dash took one big breath before making contact with Flutter shy's big cyan eyes.

'' Everfree Forest is on fire''

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you for reading!

! Please remember, I do need a beta : )

And it will get more interesting as it goes on 3


End file.
